Many events such as concerts, speaking engagements, product promotions, fashions shows and the like (collectively, “performance events”) are provided at a variety of different locations over the course of a “tour,” but occur only once at any particular location and last for just a few hours. Often, the venues for the performance events do not provide the equipment necessary for the event (i.e., the stages, lighting and audio/video equipment—collectively, “performance equipment”), particularly if the venue is outside. Accordingly, the performance equipment must be moved to each venue. Large-scale performance events such as stadium concerts typically utilize custom built performance equipment that requires days or even weeks to assemble, configure and tear down. The expense associated with the very high costs of assembling, disassembling and transporting such performance equipment is generally justified by the revenue generated by the large crowds in attendance, and often further offset by providing multiple performances on different dates at the same venue.
At the other end of the spectrum, many small-scale performance events such as rallies by local politicians require the use of inexpensive performance equipment. Such equipment may include a towable trailer with a fold-out side wall forming a stage and a roof to protect against the elements. The low-impact, unprofessional environment provided by these systems is acceptable given the nature of the performance event and high portability and low cost of the system.
A very large portion of performance events fall in the middle. Elaborate, custom-built performance equipment is impractical and the amateur environment provided by low-end systems is unacceptable to the performers and/or promoters of the event. Solutions for this market also exist. Generally, mid-market performance equipment solutions include higher-end convertible trailer systems and container systems. The convertible trailer systems typically provide a low-impact, “back of a trailer” environment that is unsuitable for many performance events. Moreover, these systems generally must be augmented with external power sources, audio equipment, and video equipment. This requires substantial set-up and tear-down time and logistics challenges in making sure the equipment is delivered and removed according to the performance schedule. Often, several hours are required before and after the performance. Typical container systems include stand-alone stages that are unloaded from a semi-trailer. While these systems may avoid the “back of a trailer” look and feel, they typically also require substantial set-up and tear-down time and auxiliary power, audio, and video equipment. Additionally, cranes, forklifts and other equipment are typically necessary to unload and configure the components of such systems, adding to the cost of the systems and complicating the scheduling for setup and tear-down.
The logistics and deployment time associated with these conventional mid-market staging solutions essentially preclude their use for a tour including back-to-back performances at different venues. In many cases it is simply not possible tear-down the performance equipment after a performance, transport it to the next venue, and setup the equipment in time for a performance the next evening. Accordingly, some promoters rent two or even three duplicate performance equipment systems to accommodate the schedule of the tour. Of course, this added cost significantly impacts the overall profitability of the tour.